The invention relates generally to a device adapted for connection to a vehicle for reducing the impact transmitted to the vehicle frame in response to a collision of the device with an object, and more particularly, to a device including a bumper adapted for movable connection to a vehicle, such as a golf car, having one or more wheel and tire assemblies.